


Veneers

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Pen and Ink Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Gordon's been hiding something from Penelope.
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Veneers

"Are you alright?"

Penelope had every right to ask the question, ignoring the moans and groans from the men strewn across ground in various levels of restraint. One of those men had delivered a rather distressing blow to Gordon's jaw before being sent to the ground by a well placed shock from her baton. The aquanaut had recovered quickly and finished incapacitating their assailant with a kick that held some obvious anger. Parker had his own man in a pair of cuffs before he'd even hit the ground. Not exactly how she'd anticipated this mission going, but they'd faired well enough with the authorities inbound. 

Now, all she had to focus on was her companion who had a hand clamped over his mouth. 

"I'm fine," was muffled under the fingers, but the wince thwarted that insistance. 

"I'm sure you are," a disarming smile. "Let me see."

To her surprise, Gordon's eyes flashed with horror before he shook his head, "I'm good, really." Only, his words were slurred.

Undeterred, Penelope placed a hand on his wrist, feeling the racing pulse under her fingertips. Gordon was strong, but she had her own power that didn't resolve to brute force. A step closer, sapphire catching the amber and her voice was low and gentle, "Please, let me see."

For a second, she feared her hold over him might be slipping as he let out a meek attempt, "It's - I just -"

"Please," her brow pinched with worry. 

His shoulders slumped in defeat and she gradually pulled the hand away. His jaw was swollen slightly, blood drying from where his lip had split. Nothing seemed out of order other than her anger towards the group that had attacked them. 

At her look of confusion, his other hand came up, fingers unfurling to reveal what looked like a row of perfect teeth. The confusion was only mildly resolved until he spoke, "I'm hidiou-th."

Understanding clicked in an instant followed by relief. His fear was smothered by his jovial coping method, a subdued grin showing the large gap where the teeth - false teeth - had been. 

It was probably the shift in her emotions, but she couldn't stop the chuckle that slipped free. As the smile fell into rejection, she stopped, leaned forward to place a kiss to his uninjured cheek. It was the remedy he needed as the grin returned, though not as wide and revealing. 

"Darling, there's nothing hideous about you," another kiss and she could hear the sirens in the background. 

"You sure? 'Cause thi-th - is pretty bad," for emphasis, he stuck his tongue out at her through the gap.

Oh dear, "Oh darling," she cringed, nose wrinkling as she was proven partially wrong, "just don't do that," 

He laughed and the tongue retreated having done its job, "Sorry, no more, I promith." His fingers returned to his mouth, but were massaging the area around the growing bruise. 

Penelope took his other hand, pulling him away from the unconscious man and over towards the side of Fab1. They leaned against it, the agent wriggling under his arm and against his chest. 

Perfect, 

All Gordon needed was a visit to the dentist and he would be right as rain. Otherwise, he was warm and gentle as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. 

Just absolutely, unequivocally the best - missing teeth or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head XD these boys have to have lost some teeth along the way!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
